


"Did it hurt?"

by BookRockShooter



Category: Voltron: Legendary Defender
Genre: Fluff and Angst, M/M, Some Swearing, i guess, keith is bad with feelings rip, lance is kind of a mess, there's a little angst and some fluff idk, this is v short but idk i think it's okay so why not post it amirite
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-08-14
Updated: 2017-08-14
Packaged: 2018-12-15 06:05:54
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,575
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11799981
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/BookRockShooter/pseuds/BookRockShooter
Summary: Lance tries to use a pick-up line on Keith.Keith doesn't understand why.





	"Did it hurt?"

**Author's Note:**

> oKaY so I'm complete Klance trash and I wrote this the other day with no intention of posting it but hERE we aRE
> 
> idk this is really short and lame but maybe someone'll like it who knows
> 
> Hope any readers enjoy!

“Hey. Hey. Hey hey hey-“

Keith groaned and peered up from where he sat on the couch to see Lance grinning down at him. “What?” he snapped, brushing a hand through his bangs. To his annoyance, the  
strands of hair immediately fell back in his face, so he grumbled and turned his attention back to the book he had been reading before Lance interrupted him.

Damn, he’d lost his place. Great. Squinting at the page, his gaze trailed over the paragraph he was on, trying to locate the last word he’d read.

Then Lance whispered, “Hey,” right in his ear, and he jumped, hissing a curse under his breath.

“Lance!” he yelled, turning to glare at the other boy again. “Can’t you see that I’m busy not paying attention to you?!”

“Aw, but not paying attention to me is so boring,” Lance whined, obviously trying to fight back his grin. He dropped down next to Keith on the couch, the latter making a face and inching away. Lance rolled his eyes and leaned towards Keith, who sighed and finally turned back to him. “What, Lance?”

Lance smiled. “I just wanted to ask you a simple question, man,” he said casually, and Keith narrowed his eyes in suspicion.

“Will you go away if I answer your question?”

“Totally!” The enthusiasm in his response only succeeded in making Keith warier than he already was, but now that he had agreed to listen to whatever Lance had to say, he only sighed again in acceptance.

“Okay, what is it?” he asked, voice flat.

Lance grinned even wider and then cleared his throat in preparation. “So, Mullet Man…”

Keith heaved yet another sigh. “Stop calling me that.”

“Don’t interrupt me!” Lance shot back, and Keith made a face but relented. The sooner Lance could ask his question and then leave him alone, the better. Keith was too tired for any kind of social interaction, even from Lance.

“Alright, anyway…” Lance continued. “So, Keith, my man, my buddy…”

Keith stared at him. Was Lance stalling with whatever he wanted to say? And did he look… nervous? His smile looked too wide, his gaze flitting around the room way more than it usually did. What did he have to be nervous about?

“Yes…?” Keith prompted, motioning with his hands for him to continue.

“Right, yeah, okay,” Lance rambled, and yeah, he definitely looked nervous, his smile dropping.

Now Keith was a little concerned. Lance was very rarely nervous about anything, so why was he now? What was he going to ask?

Lance cleared his throat again and then rubbed the back of his neck. “Keith, I have to ask…”

“Yes, yes, what is it? Ask already!” Keith demanded, maybe a bit harsher than intended. His curiosity was killing him.

His fellow paladin looked startled. “Yeah, sorry. Uh…” Suddenly, his grin came back full-force. “Did it hurt?”

Keith blinked at him slowly. “Wha-?” Then it dawned on him, and he almost couldn’t resist the urge to hurl his book at Lance. ‘Did it hurt?’ was the beginning of probably one of the lamest pick-up lines Keith had ever heard. Unfortunately for him, he had heard it a lot while he was still at the Garrison, often from Lance, of course. Worse still, although Keith didn’t like to admit it, he probably wouldn’t have minded the line so much had Lance directed it at him instead of some random girl.

Now that he knew what Lance was asking, Keith raised an eyebrow, dawning an unamused expression. “Really, Lance? You’re flirting with me by using the most unimaginative pick-up line in the history of pick-up lines? And, wait, actually,” he continued, now feeling flustered because, uh, Lance seemed to be _flirting_ with him for some reason, “why are you using this line on me? Why not on Allura? What kind of joke are you trying to pull on me? I’m not in the mood for-“

“Woah, Keith,” Lance interrupted, reaching out with his hand and placing it on Keith’s shoulder. The boy stopped talking and tried to ignore the blush that began to spread on his face.

Lance then said, “You seem familiar with this line. What was I gonna say next?”

Keith met his gaze again, and Lance had gone back to grinning, looking as calm and suave as he usually did, although now he was blushing as well. What was going on?

“Uh…” Keith started, trying not to stumble over his words, “weren’t you going to use that same line you use all the time? The ‘did it hurt when you fell from heaven?’ line?”

“Pshhh, no. That wasn’t what I was going to say.”

“Then… what?”

Lance, grin now dropping to a small smile, leaned in again and asked quietly, “Did it hurt when you fell for me?”

Keith couldn’t breathe. Was Lance serious? Was he actually asking Keith this? “Uh… w-who says I fell for you?” and damn, why was he even surprised that Lance had figured it out, everyone probably knew at this point, Keith was so obvious-

The blue paladin broke his train of thought with a small laugh. “Just answer. Did it hurt?”

Now he was laughing? Keith was not okay with this. “Why do you care?” he suddenly spat, not at all happy with his current predicament. “Better yet, if it’s obvious how I feel about you, why even ask this? Do you find it funny playing with me like this?” He stood up from the couch, face burning. Now he really wasn’t in the mood for Lance. He had just been trying to have an uneventful night, with no responsibilities or feelings or anything, but no, he couldn’t even get that.

Before he could take even two steps, Lance grabbed his wrist. “Wait, Keith, stop-“

Keith ripped his wrist out of Lance’s grasp, not bothering to turn around or stop walking. “Leave me alone.”

“Keith!” Lance exclaimed frantically. “Wait a second!” Something about the tone of his voice made Keith pause, and he glanced over his shoulder, ready to yell if need be, but  
Lance’s wide eyes got rid of that idea quick.

Lance began to ramble- “Look, I wasn’t trying to upset you or anything, I thought that if I used a dumb line on you that maybe you would understand that I liked you, since I use lines like that to flirt with people all the time, but, uh, maybe that wasn’t the best idea, because I now see that maybe I should’ve been more straight-forward – haha, straight, that’s funny – with my feelings, as you didn’t seem to like that line, and, jeez, what am I even saying anymore-”

He cut himself off by covering his mouth with his hand, looking extremely embarrassed now, and sat back down on the couch, staring at the ground.

“That could’ve gone much better,” he muttered, more to himself, it seemed, than Keith, who was now staring in complete confusion at Lance.

Finally, the red paladin managed to utter, “What did you even say? I don’t think I understood anything.”

Lance looked back up at him, eyebrows furrowed. “What? You mean you completely missed me professing my undying love for you in a totally uncool way?”

“Your _what_ now?” Keith choked out, taken aback by the other boy’s words. Lance seemed unconcerned by this and jumped up, grinning again.

“Awesome! Now, Keith, I want you to ignore everything that just happened in the past few minutes, because I need to try this again.”

“I’m so lost,” Keith mumbled weakly, sitting down on the couch beside Lance. He tried to make sense of what had just happened - Lance had used a lame pick-up line on him, he  
assumed Lance was making fun of him, he tried to leave, and then Lance… “confessed his undying love” for him? What?

Lance was suddenly standing before him, and Keith stared up at him. Now what?

“Okay, Keith, I need to ask you something…” Lance began. Keith continued to stare. “Did it hurt when you fell for me? ‘Cause it sure hurt when I fell for you.” Lance flashed him the  
most charming smile he could manage.

Keith’s mouth fell partially open. So Lance hadn’t been joking. He actually returned Keith’s feelings. That was… something.

With that in mind, Keith stood up and crossed his arms. “Y’know, Lance…” he drawled, and Lance’s smile wavered slightly. Keith smiled a bit. “Your flirting technique is lame.  
Personally, I would’ve gone for this, instead.” He leaned forward a bit, watched Lance blush again-

Then he wacked his arm with the book he’d been reading earlier.

“Ow!” yelled Lance, who jerked backwards and rubbed his arm, pouting at Keith. “What the heck?”

“That’s for interrupting my reading,” he said, smirking. “And for being a lame flirt. Next time, just be straight-forward, as ironic as that sounds.”

Lance’s pout slowly faded until he was grinning again. “Yeah, alright, Mullet. At least I made a move instead of doing nothing.”

Keith rolled his eyes and sat back down. Lance sat down beside him again. A second later, he nervously took Keith’s hand, and the red paladin smiled to himself before squeezing  
his hand. Lance squeezed back.

They sat like that for a few moments, enjoying the quiet and each other’s company. Then Keith broke the quiet by saying, “I totally would’ve made a move and it wouldn’t involve a lame pick-up line.”

“Keith… leave my pick-up lines alone.”


End file.
